


Coming Between Best Friends

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  Anonymous. Do you think you could possibly do a Steve x reader x Bucky poly oneshot? Maybe where she realizes she loves them both and it’s them just kinda trying to work everything out?





	Coming Between Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Do you think you could possibly do a Steve x reader x Bucky poly oneshot? Maybe where she realizes she loves them both and it’s them just kinda trying to work everything out?

You met Steve well before you’d met Bucky. He was your all American sweetheart. Of course, he had his wounds, ones that would take a very long time to heal. Worse than many. You couldn’t begin to understand what it was like for him, but you could be there for him. There had been many nights where you’d sit on your balcony, drinking a beer, and just being. Nothing had to be said, he just liked having someone there. When he was ready to head in, he’d kiss the top of your head, say ‘night, sweetheart’ under his breath, and let himself out.

As time moved forward, he came out of his shell a lot more. The anger and pain were still there, but now he smiled even more than before. Your nights happened less and less, and it was bittersweet. You missed your time with him but were thankful he didn’t need them like he used to.

When Bucky came, Steve was on your balcony a lot more. And, oddly enough, Bucky started the same thing. First, it was with Steve, the three of you sitting there, watching the night sky, and the cities flickering lights, the only sounds being the cars way down on the street. Then, he started to come on his own. It reached the point where your balcony was never empty, and while nothing was said, you’d never felt more cared for, either.

You couldn’t pinpoint exactly when you fell for the men that were like night and day. It could have been one of the many nights where the three of you listened to the thunder crack in the sky, the rain blurring your view of the city. Maybe when they’d come home from a mission beat up, and bloody, but still smiling. Or was it when you were sick, and they brought you soup, crackers, and ginger ale? All the little moments seemed to add up, and you were theirs.

Telling them, however, was a different story entirely. Walking up to the strong men and blurting out that you had feelings for them wasn’t something that you were comfortable with. Deciding that the matter was better left alone for the time being, you simply watched them with love and affection.

* * *

That all changed just months after the fact that you loved them hit. You were walking home from getting a coffee, talking on the phone with Wanda and laughing, when your arm was grabbed. You dropped your coffee, struggling to get away from whoever has the vice grip on your bicep. The tower was in sight. If you could get away, and run, you’d be safe.

You could hear Wanda yelling for you on the phone, but weren’t too focused on that. The person yanked hard enough to pull you from your feet, the side of your head hitting the building before you fell. It wasn’t enough to knock you out, but it was enough to disorient you a bit. Your purse was snatched, and they took off running. “Y/N!” This time, your name wasn’t being called from the phone, it was being called from just down the street.

Both Bucky and Steve skid to a stop as you looked up at them. “ _This_ is why I don’t go with you guys.” You joked, giving them a half smile.

Bucky went to lift you and you waved him off, making him chuckle. “You really think you can fight me off, doll?” He asked, causing you to blush.

“I can walk…” You muttered, letting out an ‘eep’ when he lifted you anyway.

“Tough.” He smirked.

* * *

As the days passed, it seemed to always be the three of you. You found yourself falling deeper and deeper in love with them. The three of you had been watching a movie in your apartment when you’d started to drift off. Your back was against Bucky’s side, his arm over the back of the couch, your knees were leaning against the back cushions, your toes tucked slightly under Steve’s thigh, and his forearm was resting on your knees.

Steve smiled softly at you, then looked up at Bucky. “Want me to carry her to bed?” He whispered.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah.” His eyes were still on the movie. “I’m perfectly comfortable.” His metal arm shifted from the back of the couch to around your shoulders, holding you close.

Smiling at his best friend, he nodded, looking back to the movie. “Me, too.” His arm went between the back cushions and your leg before wrapping around them. When you shifted slightly, facing the back more, he helped you stretch your legs out, trying not to wake you.

“Thank you.” You mumbled, not opening your eyes.

Steve chuckled. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Bucky smirked, his thumb lazily brushing your arm. “Night, doll.” He kissed the top of your head.

You had a soft smile on your face for a moment. “Night, love you guys.” You yawned, slipping back into dreamland. Their eyes locked over your head, a bit surprised, but both starting to grin.

* * *

When you woke up, you were surprised to find Bucky with his head back, and Steve shifted so that he was more sideways, leaning slightly, and they were both asleep. There was no way for you to move without waking at least one of them. Smiling to yourself, you simply leaned your head back on Bucky’s shoulder and closed your eyes. You wouldn’t get back to sleep, but you were comfortable.

It wasn’t too long after when Steve’s yawning alerted you to him being awake. You smiled softly over at him. “Morning.” You whispered, wanting to let Bucky sleep, as he’d once told you he didn’t sleep well most nights.

His blue eyes lit up when he smiled over at you. “Morning, sweetheart.” He licked his lips and stretched his back, clearly not used to sleeping that way.

“You guys didn’t have to stay.” You chuckled lightly.

He shrugged with one shoulder. “I offered to move you to your room, and Bucky wasn’t having that. We were both comfortable, so we crashed.”

Your cheeks turned a light pink. “You have got to be so sore.”

“Him?” Bucky’s gruff voice was laced with the remnants of sleep. “He could shift, I couldn’t move.” He chuckled, making you move off of him.

Looking over at him, you gave him a sad smile. “I’m so sorry!” You told him, feeling bad. “At least let me make breakfast to make it up to you guys?”

Bucky grinned. “No need to be sorry, doll.” He patted your knee, giving you butterflies. “And like I’d turn down a home cooked meal from you.”

Chuckling, you bit your lip. “How about you guys go take a hot shower to help those sore muscles, and I’ll start cooking?” You suggested, knowing they probably needed to.

“Sounds like a date, sweetheart.” Steve smiled, getting up.

* * *

“How is this fair, Steve?” Bucky’s voice was full of anger. “How is it that somehow, it always works out to you getting more time with her?” He poked his best friend in the chest.

Steve glared back, his jaw tight. “How am I supposed to know?” He snapped. “It’s not like I control when missions are.”

Coming out of your room in a robe, you yawned. “What’s going on?” You asked, looking at the clock. “At…oh, God…4 in the morning?” You grumbled, looking between the two.

Bucky sighed and turned to you. “Once again, I suddenly get a mission on the weekend that I’m supposed to spend alone with you.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “This is the 3rd one. In a row, babe!”

You moved over to him and wrapped your arms around him, pecking his lips softly. “I know.” You said sadly, putting your head against his chest as he held you close. Your eyes met Steve’s, unable to tell if he was angry, or sad. “Steve, can you please cover for him? Just this once?” You asked sadly. “He’s right, this is the 3rd one in a row, and I miss him. I get all your weekends, too. He deserves some time to relax.”

Steve gave you that look that told you that you’d won. Moving over, he kissed your cheek. “I look forward to next weekend, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Go on, take her back to bed. I should get packed.” He stood up straight.

With a grin, Bucky put you over his shoulder and gave your ass a slap, making you laugh. “Be safe, Cap! I love you!” You called out from down the hall.

Laughing, he looked towards the door to your shared room. “I love you, too! Be safe! No little future super heroes!” He grinned, shaking his head.

* * *


End file.
